This invention relates generally to efficiency monitoring devices for machine operators, and more particularly concerns an efficiency monitoring device for a sewing machine operator which produces a work versus time profile for the machine operator and machine being monitored.
In the garment industry, it is common to have garment manufacturing facilities in which a large number of workers produces garments using standard commercial sewing machines. In order to control costs, it is also common to reimburse such workers on a per-piece basis. In that manner, a manufacturer can predict the per-piece cost associated with each garment being manufactured in a predictable fashion. Such remuneration system also rewards the efficient worker who is able to produce a large number of piece goods in a short period of time.
Even though workers in such facilities are generally paid on a per-piece basis, their pay on a per-piece basis must rise to the level of the minimum hourly wage required by federal law. Consequently, if an inefficient operator does not sew enough piece goods together in order to meet the minimum wage requirements, the manufacturer will have to supplement that worker's pay, thereby increasing the per-piece cost of the goods produced. In the past, such inefficient workers were simply terminated. Such a practice, not only created hardship for the worker, but also increased the manufacturer's costs because of the additional costs involved in recruiting and training new workers.
In addition, even workers who were able to achieve the minimum wage standard on a per-piece basis sometimes, even though they appear willing and able to generate higher income, were not able to do so for reasons unknown to them or perhaps even to their supervisors.
In order to overcome the difficulties involved with inefficient workers including the additional cost to the manufacturer and to assist workers in increasing their productivity both to the benefit of the manufacturer and to themselves, it is necessary to be able to know on a time basis what it is that an operator is doing. Particularly, once the garment is properly positioned for stitching, it is important that the machine operator accelerate the sewing machine to the highest possible speed to complete the stitching operation before stopping and repositioning of the garment is undertaken. While some workers may appear to be very swift in their ability to reposition and prepare a garment for stitching during each operation, they may lose efficiency because they simply do not accelerate the sewing machine to the highest possible speed for the particular operation. In the past, such problems have been detected by supervisors who simply listened to the hum of the machine to determine which operators are working at highest efficiency and which are not. Such a practice, by its very description, suggests problems. Therefore, it is important to be able to analytically evaluate and graphically display a worker's efficiency in operating a sewing machine.